Nouveauté
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Après une longue journée de travail, Linda découvre les plaisirs d'avoir une amoureuse inventive... *Dialogues en anglais*


**Nouveauté  
**  
J'ai dû travailler tard, ce soir. Le spectacle commençait à minuit, une autre folie des artistes; je devais donc les maquiller jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. De plus, Gia ne travaillait pas ce soir. J'étais donc seule au milieu de ces femmes toutes plus égocentriques les unes que les autres.

J'ouvre la grande porte de l'appartement à deux heures du matin. J'allume quelques lampes à l'huile, ravive le feu dans l'âtre et suspend mon manteau sur la patère à l'entrée. Mon amoureuse est déjà endormie, je vois sa silhouette au loin sur notre lit baldaquin. Son corps monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration, je l'envie de dormir aussi bien: personnellement, j'ai de gros problèmes de sommeil dernièrement. Trop débordée, donc trop nerveuse. Je cherche un moyen de me détendre quand mes yeux se posent sur la porte de notre salle de bain, porte cachant un large bain à pattes. Je meurs d'envie de m'y glisser, mais le temps de faire chauffer l'eau et il serait déjà trop tard. Après tout, je travaille dès 10h demain matin!

Je m'appuie les mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la tête penchée vers l'avant. J'ai mal partout, je n'en peux plus: je suis épuisée. Comme la pensée de retrouver ma délicieuse amie au creux de notre lit me traverse l'esprit, je sens une paire de lèvres pulpeuses se déposer sur ma nuque dégagée par un haut chignon d'où s'échappent plusieurs mèches de cheveux blonds.

- Hum, looks like someone is still working too much...  
- I need money, I don't have the choice, Gia.  
- I have money. A loooot of money.  
- You need it for drugs. Let's go to bed.  
- Hey! I told you that one day I'll stop.  
- I don't wanna fight with you tonight. Let's just sleep, ok? My body hurts too much for me to stay there on my feet.  
- I'll take care of that.  
- Hey! Don't!

Elle me prend dans ses bras, ses bras forts me soulèvent pour m'amener jusque dans notre modeste chambre. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches larges; quand elle veut me poser sur le lit, je m'accroche à elle en déboutonnant tranquillement sa chemise blanche.

- Hum so you're also in the mood to play games... I like it. But Linda, will you do me a favor?  
- Anything for you, as always.  
- Let me show you something new. Just take off your clothes, I'll do the same and I'll explain.  
- Why don't YOU take mines off, darling?  
- Because. Go on!

Je retire ma pencil skirt, mon chemisier et mes talons hauts, tout en essayant de ne pas trop donner d'attention à son corps de déesse qui se révèle devant mes yeux affamés. Mes accessoires chutent au sol, mes sous vêtements suivent et mes cheveux sont relâchés en cascades blondes qui coulent sur mes épaules nues. Devant moi, Gia se tient immobile avec le regard d'un chaton qui veut jouer. Elle se lèche les lèvres d'une façon presque trop suggestive et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je suis appuyée sur les coussins, à la tête du matelas; elle est au bout complètement, trop loin de mes mains qui ont besoin des siennes.

- I won't be able to reach you from there, you know...  
- That's the goal, princess. Now, I want you to touch yourself while looking at me... I'll do the same, no need to worry.  
- What?! Never, do you hear me? Never! Why do I have to touch myself when I have you! It's so stupid, je grogne entre mes dents en rougissant.  
- You're so prude! I want to see your beautiful hands embracing your delicious curves...

Ses paroles tentatrices me font frissonner, et j'en éprouve une honte sans nom.

- Linda... Please... For me?

Elle me fait ses petits yeux de chiot battu, ceux auxquels dire non serait l'équivalent de tuer un petit animal de mes propres mains. Mains qu'elle voudrait voir faire un acte complètement rabaissant!

- I... Gia, I've never...  
- Don't tell me you've never touched yourself I won't believe you! With the way you touch me, I know you did. And more than once...  
- Oh, please! Of course I already... Anyway. No, what I was about to say is... I've never loved someone more then I love you! I don't want you to be repulse by me because of my actions...  
- Yeah but I'm asking you...  
- Alright, alright! But just for this time.  
- Yeah! I knew it! Thanks, princess.

Je m'étends sur les oreillers de satin en allongeant mes jambes devant moi. Elle s'assied plutôt sur les siennes, celles-ci étant écartées. Sa main droite parcours ses cheveux mi-longs, effleure son cou et caresse le haut de sa poitrine. Les doigts agiles jouent avec la chaire tendre de son mamelon pour la faire durcir instantanément. C'est comme si je sentais sa peau changer de texture sous mon toucher. La bouche entre-ouverte, elle continue de toucher ses seins avec une sensualité mortelle. La vision qu'elle m'offre est trop intense, je ne peux retenir ma main qui se glisse entre mes cuisses pour atteindre mon sexe déjà tremblant de désir. Je la veux.

Sa main descend le long de la courbe de ses hanches sensibles, s'attarde sur l'exquise rondeur que forme son ventre. Elle rejette sa tête vers l'arrière en graffignant légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses pâles. Voir ses longs doigts fins si proches de son sexe, si tentateurs... C'est trop pour moi. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce que j'avais l'air pour me concentrer sur ce que je voulais ressentir. C'est aussi à ce moment là que son regard n'a plus quitté le mien, que sa main a arrêtée de bouger.

Mes doigts s'enroulent entre mes poils fins. Je les tire un peu vers le haut, une petite douleur délicieuse qui vient faire trembler mon ventre. Mon index parcours la fente humide de mon sexe, impatient de découvrir plus de chaire encore. Il glisse en moi facilement, je le contrôle avec aisance. Les yeux foncés de mon amoureuse s'agrandissent de plaisir, je vois son corps qui se tend vers le mien. Pourtant, ce sont ses règles qu'elle ne doit point enfreindre...

J'entame un lent mouvement de va et vient, peu profond, pendant que mon autre main enserre mon sein gauche. Je le serre un peu plus fort quand une vague de plaisir me parcourt, quand mon doigt trouve un point particulièrement sensible. Mon mouvement se fait plus profond, plus rapide. Ma main gauche quitte mon sein pour agripper le barreau du lit au dessus de moi. Il me maintient semi assise: sans lui, je m'effondrerais avec le plaisir. Les yeux de Gia lèchent mon corps d'un seul regard, sa passion sans bornes me frappe, rafraîchissante. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues, les mordille de ses dents. Ses mains empoignent les draps autour d'elle, les muscles de ses bras ressortent sous l'effort qu'elle fait pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. J'ajoute un doigt dans mon sexe et je gémis en fermant mes yeux de plaisir.

- Don't close them now... You're too close...

Sa voix est grave, rendue rauque par le désir. Mes doigts heurtent l'endroit qui me fait jouir à chaque fois. Je pousse un cri unique, puis je relâche ma prise sur le barreau du lit pour m'effondrer au milieu des coussins moelleux. Mes jambes se soulèvent avec le plaisir, mes orteils s'arquent au pied du lit. Je finis par serrer mes cuisses avec force pour profiter de la friction provoquée par ce geste. Mes cheveux en bataille tombent sur mon visage exténué, ma bouche est grande ouverte et s'abreuve d'air comme jamais. Je sens Gia qui se glisse à mes côtés pour se lover contre mon corps en sueur. Elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et sa main sur mon ventre.

- That was... unique. You're an incredible woman... Even there, you didn't lose your class. God, I love you.  
- God has nothing to do about it. He'll probably disapprove it, actually. But I love you too...

Nos respirations trouvent un rythme commun, lent et profond, avant que nous nous endormions enfin. Avec Gia à mes côtés, je sais que je peux compter sur un avenir passionné et mouvementé...

**Petite Fic pour tenter quelque chose de nouveau...**

**AB xxx :) **


End file.
